


Extasy Life

by JaksanaBoonchom



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad English, Band Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaksanaBoonchom/pseuds/JaksanaBoonchom
Summary: Is about All member of X Japan had already married and have happy life.(Warning:If you don't like bottom!Toshi or bottom! hide nor bottom! Heath then,get bent!!)
Relationships: Heath/Taiji (X JAPAN), Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN), hide/Pata (X JAPAN)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Episode 1(Yoshiki X Toshi)

Extasy Life  
Pairing: YoshikiXToshi, PataXHide, TaijiXHeath.  
“Alternate Universe”  
Episode.1  
May 5 1988

After the wedding bells had ring The new married couple have run out from the church, is apparent to The member of new shining star of Japanese rocker band calls X, The drummer Yoshiki and The vocalist Toshi.

They wear White and Black Kimono and Toshi have wedding bouquet in his hands, the fanclubs tried to handover that bouquet and, When the vocalist throw it, They are scramble for the bouquet quickly.  
When the time is 7:00PM The private party is begin and all of members also their families are enjoy the party, Yoshiki has looking for Toshi and finally he have found his’s lovers at garden.

Toshi:”Is Party already done,But is only 9PM?”

Yoshiki:”Yes, They’re go to the bar for more alcohol.”  
“We did better to go our new house.”

Toshi:”Um…okay, Let’s go”

Thanks for His mother, Yoshiki has able to get new home in few minutes and after he opened the door, He carried the vocalist at bridal style and he use his leg to close thedoor, and lead his lover to The bed.

Yoshiki:”Are you ready for our First time?”  
Toshi:”First time, What?”  
Yoshiki:”I see, You’re still innocent, but Tonight I will bring your to real happiness in marriage life.”  
Toshi:”Wait a min…Oof!”

Yoshiki catch his vocalist’s lip, Toshi close his eyes for this passionate and the good feeling about this, without prepared Yoshiki has caught his neck and he undone his kimono, And then his’s nipple have been rise and the drummer lick that point and the vocalist’s hands gripped drummer’s hair.

Then, Yoshiki has ripped Toshi’s clothes and make his legs opened wide and he began to send his fingers to Toshi’s entrance, The vocalist moan loudly but beautiful voice make the drummer feel good about this and he can feel he so horny very much.

Yoshiki:”Amost there, My Toshi”  
After Toshi has first orgasm, The younger have ripped his own clothes and then he send his abdomen to his lover’s entrance and that is The true happiness.

When the cock are inside, that is made Toshi feel hurt and he had screaming and moaning as same time, and Yoshiki is can’t wait for making his lover surprise, He make it faster and the vocalist has moan loudly.

Toshi:”Yoshiki!!! Ah~~!”  
“!!!”  
“I’m cumming Yoshiki~~!”  
Yoshiki:”Me too, Wait for surprise, My vocalist”

As few moments,The vocalist has cumming hard and then he can feel that his lover fill the passioness inside his entrance and both of them are collapsed beside.

Toshi:”You can’t that again, because then I have pregnant and we must cancel all of..hmm!”  
Yoshiki:”That fine baby,I’ll respond to this.”  
“But how about round 2?”  
Toshi:”What, Are you se..Ah~~”

End of Episode


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2(Yoshiki X Toshi again ❤️)

13 May 1988

After their best Sex that they ever had, Yoshiki and Toshi has been arrived to Extasy Record Studio and They’re help Hide, Taiji and Pata packed Vinyl disk all of the day and after late 9:30PM All of them have go to home for play cards.

At kitchen, Hide make a Ice-cream cake for everyone except him, plain muffins for him and green tea, When the guitarist saw Toshi’s face has look not good, he asked to him quickly.

Hide:”Toshi,Why you looking not good?”

“Yoshiki did something trouble or….”

Toshi:”He fuck me, everytime when we have to break”

“Since first time, Yoshiki is actually horny at me”

“Now I have a backache,I worried I bring to pregnant before we’d the performance”

Hide:”Is normal for some artist marriage life”

“It took long time but take it easy,Toshi ,I Think he wants your love!”

Toshi:”Really?”

Taiji:”C’mon Hide, We’ll waiting for desserts!!”

Hide:”Oh my, Toshi ,Am sorry but they want desserts, Later!”

Hide take All of desserts for everyone and the card game is end up with the victory of Taiji, After everyone is gone and there is have only Yoshiki and Toshi still at the office.

Yoshiki:”You think your can runs away from this?”

Toshi:”Y-Yoshiki ,I didn’t think about that!”

“Just think about something!”

“Wha.. Wait, You’re mostly horny, Mhmmm~~~”

Yoshiki put his’s vocalist down and only few minutes, Toshi has no any clothes on His’s body.

Then, Yoshiki unzip his trousers and let his’s lovers use his’s mouth to suck his cock, The drummer wondering, His beloved husband Toshi is so sexy as heaven, after per cum has come, The vocalist rose his head up and change his position.

The drummer put the bottle of lube and open it, then he makes his beloved vocalist’s entrance more open wide and wet as well, he has sent his manhood quickly, because Yoshiki isn’t claiming person.

The younger make his husband bring a special surprise to him, he have increased his trust entrance harder than first time, and he also do it from behind the vocalist.

Hide:(I think he wants your love!)

Maybe the guitarist is right, Yoshiki wants his love and now, he have begin to tell something.

Toshi:”You want my love right, then, Fuck me now~~”

Yoshiki:”Hmmm~~ good boy, now let one of you leg on my shoulder now”

Toshi raised his leg on his lover shoulder and let the drummer hit his sweet Spot harder than first time and when he reached the vocalist first orgasm he put out his body and he made Toshi change his position again.

Yoshiki:”We’ll making love then, I’ll make your happy

Breeding for me, My beloved Toshi!!!”

Toshi:”Ah~~Yoshiki~~~I love you♡”

And second round has begin again, The vocalist on top of his husband and his cock is inside Toshi body.

Yoshiki:”I’ll make sure that you’re already prepare for this”

Toshi:”You can’t means…

You’ll make me get pregnant!?”

“!!!”

“Ahhhhh~~~Yoshiki~~~~I love you”

Yoshiki:”Me too, Toshi”

The Vocalist hit the drummer cock harder and faster than few moments ago, he still holds his husband hands and he noises that both of them are have orgasm together.

Toshi:”Ahhh~~I’m gonna cum now!!!”

Yoshiki:”Me too~~~~Mhmmm you’re delicious, My beloved Toshi”

And when second orgasm has come, The vocalist has cum over his lover stomach and the drummer has cum inside his beloved body, then Toshi body has collapse on Yoshiki body and hold his shoulder and gain some air to breathe.

Toshi:”Yoshiki…That is amazing..”

Yoshiki:”You’re beautiful tonight too,

And take care our happiness in 9 months later too!”

Toshi:”Fine,Fine, my spoiled princess”

And Both of them are sleep in peaceful night, And there is not two persons anyone but three because next 9 months later, they will have baby.


End file.
